


Black and white

by ca_te



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 January 2010. Written from Lavi's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black and white

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 14 January 2010. Written from Lavi's POV.

Lavi bites his lower lip, the train of his thoughts derailed somewhere between the black of Kanda's hair and the pale white of his skin.

He thinks that at the beginning it wasn't like this, Kanda didn't use to remain to sleep in his bed. At the beginning Kanda was more like a black butterfly, flying away every time he tried to catch him.

Then slowly, like a little wild animal which gets accustomed to be touched, he came closer and closer.

Lavi sighs and passes a hand through his messy hair. Sometimes it's as if he can feel the distance between himself and the Japanese exorcist, as if they belong to two different words. Actually he knows that it's true, that he and Bookman just aren't meant to remain, that they aren't meant to have a place, a world to belong to.

Kanda moves in his sleep, the blankets slide down his arm, the black of his tattoo seems darker near the white of the fabric.

Lavi's fingertips start to tingle at the view of that smooth skin. Slowly, silently the red-head traces the contours of the Om symbol. Every time he sees that mark…every time he is reminded of how little he knows about the other boy, as every time he looks inside those dark blue eyes he is reminded of how deep and dangerous Kanda is.

Yes dangerous, 'cause is the first time Lavi finds himself caught up in something bigger than him. He may have had other lovers despite his young age, but he has never felt so attracted, as if Kanda was a magnet, as if Kanda was a deep abyss, looking at which Lavi is left trembling and dizzy.

Lavi lays down, back under the blankets, scooting closer to the sleeping exorcist.

Kanda always smells of sandal, Lavi hides his face against Kanda's chest, hoping that he won't wake up and shove him aside.

He feels his heart playing hide and seek with his lungs as Kanda's arm encircles him, pulling him closer. Kanda's skin is fresh against Lavi's cheek.

The red-head kisses lightly the pale flesh in front of him.

Kanda makes him think about the far away lands he has already reached, of the ones he may reach in the feature. He makes Lavi think about warm water and strong wings. But he also makes him think about the things he doesn't want to leave behind. And first among these things there are this irascible boy's elegant hands and soft moans but also his glares and his shouts.

Lavi grins and lifts slowly his head, brushing his lips over Kanda's thin ones.

"Mh..Go back to sleep."

Lavi likes Kanda's groggy voice when he is sleepy, he likes it 'cause he knows to be the only one who can hear it.

"Sorry, Yuu. I…"

"Shh."

Lavi smiles against Yuu's lips pressed against his own.

He knows perfectly that what makes Yuu a magnet for him, his bliss and his damnation, is the way he can be both so detached and so sweet, so passionate and so cold, like a black and white puzzle impossible to complete. A white and black photograph that Lavi always wants to carry within himself.

And as Yuu's breathing goes back to be regular, Lavi closes his eyes, the eyelashes of his only eye brushing lightly, like butterfly wings, over the white that Yuu's skin is. As Yuu goes back to dream again Lavi knows that he is falling, falling down in the abyss which Kanda is. He is falling and he doesn't want to reach the bottom.


End file.
